Rivals to Lovers
by Wolf B
Summary: Prequel to Return Lovers. What happend between Naruto and Sasuke in the forest?


This a prequel of my first story Return Lovers. This is how Naruto got Sasuke pregnant. This is a story I'll like to dedicate t San Yuki Uchiha 22 for the kind review that she gave me. Thanks for inspiring me to the prequel and probably the sequel

too.

Rivals to Lovers

Naruto's POV

I stare at Sasuke as he stand a cross from me staring at me with his Mangekyō Sharingan. I know he killed his brother so why didn't  
he come back already. He got his revenge he even killed Madara Uchiha. So why don't he come back for Sakura, Kakashi, and most  
of all me. I wish he knows how I feel about him.

Normal POV  
As Naruto and Sasuke stare at one another." Why don't you come back to the Hidden Leaf Viallge" Naruto said as he stare  
his so called friend."Why would I come back to some pathaeic viallge." Sasuke respond with a hint of venom in his voice."We  
all miss you Sasuke." Naruto said."Just a couple of fangirls who just have silly crush on them I don't care for their feelings or  
anybody elses." Sasuke replied. That hit Naruto heart like a kunai then he yelled at Sasuke."You don't care about my feelings  
don't you I can't believe I loved you." Naruto said.

As that was said Sasuke's eyes widen a little in surprise that Naruto felt the same way about him."Naruto are you serious?"  
Sasuke asked to the blonde."Yes I'm serious Sasuke eversents we were put on squad 7 I loved you. You saved me from  
Haku's needles and Orochimaru in the forest of Death, Sasuke all I'm trying to said is that I love you and you was my  
protector through the times I was an idiot who got my life in danger." Naruto said to Sasuke as he started to walk away.

As Naruto started to walk away he felt a hand on shoulder. As the hand turned his body around Naruto felt a pair of lips  
against his. To both Naruto and Sasuke it felt like they were flowing in the wind as their kiss sent shivers through their  
bodies. As the kiss started to get more intense as Naruto pushed Sasuke up against a tree Naruto started planting kisses  
and hickeys down Sasuke's neck to let people know who the Uchiha belongs to.

As Naruto reached Sasuke's Sound outfit shirt he growled at the cloth standing in the way to Sasuke's body. As Naruto  
ripped off Sasuke's shirt he conutine his journey down to Sasuke's body he stopped at nipples taking one in his mouth  
and the other rubbing and tweaking it while he was biting and licking the other in the closed his eyes  
as he felt Naruto's warm mouth on nipples.

Just as Naruto finished his making Sasuke's nipples hard he went down to Sasuke's pants and pulled them down to see his  
prize. Naruto saw Sasuke's erection dripping pre-cum and he leaned forward licked the drip of pre-cum going to the base  
of the older boys cock. From that little lick Naruto was addicted to Sasuke's natural grabbed Sasuke's cock and  
started putting it in his mouth."Naruto... Oh Kami...d-don't s-stop." Sasuke moaned out of his mouth as Naruto started to deep  
throat him. Just with one more suck Sasuke came shooting his cum down Naruto's throat as he swallowed it down.

"You taste delicious Sasuke." Naruto whispered up against Sasuke's ear. As Naruto stripped himself of his and Sasuke's  
clothing he stuck three fingers in his mouth to make them nice and wet for Sasuke. As he pulled the fingers out his mouth  
he put one right next to Sasuke's entrance and pushed it in."Naruto just fuck me already" Sasuke groaned as the finger  
kept teasing his prostate."Are yo sure Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Dammit Naruto if you don't... ahh oh my kami." Sasuke  
moaned as he felt Naruto's cock slid into him."Damn Sasuke...y-your so t-tight." Naruto groaned as he felt the heat  
and tightness around his cock.

Sasuke could only pant as Naruto was bigger inside than he looked."Move.. p-please move I-I want that cock pounding into me  
hard and fast." Sasuke panted in Naruto's ear. Naruto didn't need to be tell twice he started pounding away at the ravens ass  
after a hour later Naruto felt his climax coming up on him so he grabbed Sasuke's cock and started pumping it in time with  
his thrusts to make him cum first.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke as his seed spluttered on Naruto's stomach and hand. After a few more and the clenching muscles  
around Naruto came screamed the name that caused him great pleasure"SASUKE!" After they came Naruto carried  
Sasuke back to his campsite. As soon as Naruto put Sasuke down Naruto said "I love you Sasuke Uchiha". Sasuke's  
replied "I love you too Naruto Uzumaki." Just as Naruto and Sasuke laid down Naruto whispered in his ear "Are you  
ready for another round?" and Sasuke responded "I thought you never asked."

The next morning Naruto found that Sasuke left him with no explanation or anything. But for Naruto he didn't know what  
was installed for him in 5 years

The End 


End file.
